


Ikke skyd budbringeren

by How0_0



Series: Februar Skrive-challenge [20]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Fra starten af spillet, Ikke rettet, Uddrag fra dagbog
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/How0_0/pseuds/How0_0
Summary: Emily er stukket af fra Dunwall og en uheldig person bliver nødt til at fortælle Delilah det.





	Ikke skyd budbringeren

**Author's Note:**

> Det her er skrevet ligesom bøgerne i spillet, så det er "taget ud fra en længere bog". 
> 
> The Void = Tomrummet

Det her job havde aldrig været nemt. De havde aldrig fortalt mig at det ville være nemt, men de fortalte mig heller ikke hvor farligt det ville være. Da damen på gaden gik op til mig, og tilbød mig nogle nemme penge, ville jeg havde været et fjols hvis jeg ikke tog det. Når jeg ser tilbage, skulle jeg ikke have sagt ja. 

Emily slap væk fra Dunwall i dag. Delilah, den nye kejserinde, sagde at alle heksene skulle finde hende, og få hende tilbage til Dunwall Tower. Det tog ikke lang tid før de så et skib ude i horisonten. The Dreadful Whale, hed det. Og selvfølgelig fik de mig til at fortælle det til hende. Hun var ikke glad, det er helt sikkert. Hun sagde noget om at forbande mig, og om min nærme død, men det var som om hendes stemme var langt væk, og jeg kunne ikke forstå alt det hun sagde. 

————

Mens jeg skriver det, tror jeg der er folk udenfor min lejlighed. Der var mange andre mennesker i lejlighederne rundt om min, men de fleste er stukket af efter Corvo Attano var taget væk, og Emily Kaldwin stak af fra Dunwall. Hver minut kan jeg føle øjne på mig, og hårene på min nakke står op igen. 

Når jeg kommer væk herfra tager jeg hen og besøger mine forældre i Morley. Jeg skulle aldrig have flyttet til Dunwall, hele mit liv er gået til tomrummet siden da. Hvis jeg kommer væk herfra.


End file.
